User talk:CocoaZen
Please leave new messages for me at the end. Please sign your message. __TOC__ Archives: 2008-2010 Thank you Thank you for nominating me as an admin on Literawiki. I'm surprised to find there are so many articles on there that are just copies from Wikipedia. I guess they were all brought over before you got involved with the site. : You're welcome. : I don't know why, but it's happened on almost every wiki I've edited... someone thinks it's a good idea to copy over a bunch of Wikipedia content. I'm not sure why they think that a wiki filled with a sub-set of broken Wikipedia articles is better than just going to Wikipedia. :It is a lot of work to "seed" a wiki, so I understand wanting to do it the easy way, but only if that easy way works. Anyway, a couple of times on the Literawiki people have copied over articles manually or in at least one case, wholesale with a 'bot. We asked them not to (and they did stop) and wrote articles like original content and Literawiki:Wikia compared to Wikipedia, but it seemed silly to just delete everything, so slowly (very slowly), we've been editing it. Every once in awhile I'll just find one of those articles and "clean" it, removing links than are irrelevant and trying to add some original content, even though I have to research it first. Thanks for adding all those "default sorts"! Thank you for defending me against the charge of being defensive too! :Again, you're welcome. I didn't think you were being defensive. I don't think I was either in this case. Anyone who wants to go work on another wiki is welcome to do so. :I think we'll do better, if we don't split our efforts, but for now I'm happy to just post links back and forth and let both grow as much or as little as they do naturally. Anyone who's willing to put the work into improvements deserves a say in how they are done. We're volunteers here, and with any volunteer work, you set some boundaries ("no, just because you're a volunteer does not mean you get to break the blenders and add dangerous ingredients to the cookies for the bake sale, but it does mean that I won't fuss at you for cutting the brownies into 20 diamond shaped pieces instead of 20 rectangular pieces") and you accept that all the rest of the volunteers may do things a bit differently -- and sometimes better. I've just registered as a user on jewdapedia too, just in case. I can't see that site ever amounting to anything. :I also registered there and will be happy to cross-link on all appropriate articles. It seems to have a different "flavor", so the two wiki may compliment each other -- who knows? I will have three weeks off work for Chinese New Year starting from Friday January 14. I hope that I can make some significant contributions to this and other wikis during that time but the computer at the hotel I'm going to makes editing Wikia frustratingly slow. We'll see...--Simon Peter Hughes 07:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! Enjoy your time off! I hope you will be able to edit without frustration. Happy New Year! (I know it's not your favorite wiki, but I'd love some more contributions at the Home wiki, even if it's only a couple of minor additions. Anything about home traditions around the Chinese New Year would be "super kewl". :-) :B'shalom, CocoaZen ::Another thoughtful and thorough response! ::We know we're both in agreement when it comes to copying Wikipedia content and creating another Wikipedia mirror site. I can understand why people copy Wikipedia articles to build a wiki quickly, although I don't approve of it. What I can't understand is why anyone thinks it's OK to leave their copied article full of red text, links to irrelevant articles, links to non-existant versions in other languages, broken templates and empty boxes where pictures are supposed to be. YEEEECH! I'm glad there's none of that here. Still, I'd agree that it would be pointless to delete all the articles just because they're ecopied and I'll help to clean-up any Literawiki articles that need it. ::I'll try to add a little more to Home Wiki, gleaned from my experience of living in five different countries. Writing about Chinese New Year celebrations is an excellent idea. I was lucky enough to get invited to the home of a friend's parents for a Chinese New Year party last year and hopefully will again this year. The home and the family are certainly very important to that holiday. OK, I'll do that! I've started planning the article already. ::And a very happy 2011 to you!--Simon Peter Hughes 13:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Basically the History of it. Godzilla3000 18:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Latest Vandalism Were you able to finish fixing everything, or should I be looking further? Sorry I couldn't finish earlier, but I had a bus to catch. Kirk 01:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Happy Hanukkah! Happy Hanukkah! So, any wiki projects planned for January? As you might have seen, Peanuts Wiki has been given a spotlight, I didn't ask for it but it's good that the wiki meets the criteria to get one. It hasn't brought any obvious vandalism with it yet but it has brought a lot of sloppy editing. I'll be kept busy cleaning it up for the rest of the week. My plan for the next twelve months over on Literawiki is to turn at least one red link blue and to rewrite at least one article to prevent it from being a Wikipedia clone each month. I'll also keep this wiki as active as I can. Very best wishes. Simon Peter Hughes 15:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) IPN Hello! Thank you very much for everything you've done for me Wikia-wide and Internet-wide! Could you possibly export that italics page name template over here too? It would be very useful for pages like Yentl, Fiddler on the Roof, The Joys of Yiddish and There's No Such Thing as a Chanukah Bush, Sandy Goldstein. I won't ask you to export it anywhere else, at least not until October, I think you know which wiki I'm referring to there. Thanks again and very best wishes. --Simon Peter Hughes 13:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ark What do think happened to the Ark of the Covenant? :It's in a U.S. Government warehouse somewhere... Didn't you see Raiders of the Lost Ark? ;-) :And no, that's not the right answer for this wiki, which is not a work of fiction. -- CocoaZen 01:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Antisemite This edit is antisemitic. Proxima Centauri 18:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. He also undid it. I'm thinking a reaction may just feed trolls, but I could be convinced that additional action is desirable. Thanks for making the additional corrections and posting an alert. -- CocoaZen 00:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Hanukkah again! Hope you saw my Facebook message. Hope you've had a good Hanukkah and enjoy what's left of it. I should tell you that I asked Wikia staff to add Wikimedia Commons as an image repository for this wiki, as well as for Literature Wikia and Halloween Wiki. That effectively means that every image on Wikimedia Commons is also on here and can be added to a page just by entering its file name from Commons. However, those images don't appear in the "Read more" section at the bottom of the page (I'm probably the only Wikia user who actually likes that section), so I've found it most useful for adding second and third images. Again, I hope I'll soon be seeing you around Wikia more often. Very best wishes, --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Hanukkah again, again! (talk) 15:28, November 27, 2013 (UTC)]] Happy Hanukkah once again! (talk) 05:37, December 16, 2014 (UTC)]] ...and Happy New Year! (talk) 05:56, December 28, 2014 (UTC)]] 2015 Happy Hanukkah! [[file:PM Modi tweets in Hebrew to greet people on the occasion of Hanukkah.jpg|center|thumb|600px|'Courtesy of Wikimedia Commons (and the Prime Minister of India) here's another Hanukkah greeting! Once again, I hope I'll see you around a bit more in the next twelve months.' Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:06, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ]] Welcome back! (talk) 05:10, July 21, 2016 (UTC)]] Happy Hanukkah for 2016! (talk) 05:13, December 20, 2016 (UTC)]]